Starfire
Starfire (Full name Princess Starfire Rogireduz) Starfire is an alien princess of the plant Tamaran who first debuted in Slade Strikes Back as an alley of the heroes and eventual love interest and wife of Bender. Background Starfire was born on the planet Tamaran before she joined the heroes in their journey to purge the multiuniverse of evil She meet the Titans long ago and helped them fight crime against villains such as her sister, Brother Blood and Slade for years until their contact was expired. Then she was abducted by The V Team with her friends and eventually was the only titan who Escaped Joker's grasp Events of Slade Strikes Back Starfire after months of hiding returned to lend her against Joker for revenge when she came back she met The heroes specifically Bender as she was revealed to be his partner assigned to him. The Two worked together as a team against Joker and as time went by she was falling for the robot fearing she would be rejected she kept it secret. However she was happy to learn he felt the same way and the two began dating after Emperor X's wedding The V Team Island Adventure Starfire returned with her botfriend and they reunited with Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper against Uka Uka collabrating with Eddy and The V Team. She helped Lara Su see her feeling for Eddy come true after Negaduck accidentaly broker her heart. Starfire, Bender and the others evenutally got involved in some of The Disney Angels's missions by aiding them against Master, Skeletor, Hordak and Unicron. Eventually the two of them finally faced Uka Uka, but they were shocked to learn he wasn't the mastermind, It was Marceline's Dad who she fought with the heroes against him. Then she attended to Scrouge and Fiona's wedding on Eddy's request as she watched the two wed happly The Great Time Travel Adventure In Between the last story and the events here, Starfire and Bender got married by Slade and had to keep their marriage secret. Eventually Dib found out and called them out on it. Then it was revealed that Starfire would have a baby with Bender and the two were even happier than ever. UNfortantlly Joker murdered the remaining Tazamrians thus leaving Starfire the single person of her race. However he got his comeuppance from Bender who brutally beat him in revenge. Appearance Starfire is a hot young coloful Tamaran. She has long red hair with bengs, small eyebrows and green eyes. She is tall although she is shorter than Bender with golden tan skin. She wears mostly purple with her belt, neck and arm plates being sliver with a sleeveless top showing her waist with thigh high purple boots. Personality Starfire is joyous, naive and somewhat insecure which contrasts her manbot Bender, but this navity is seen as stupidity by Skipper which angers her whenever he does. She takes friendship very seriously although not as much as Lizbeth does, She doesn't like it when her friends bicker, Starfire is also particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her friends when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Starfire truly is, at heart, a friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behaviour she sometimes shows proves exactly why her race are so feared and why she is proud to be a part of her race-- She ain't hesisate to kick butt against foes who threaten her friends and trys to be the truly capable warrior of her race. Her strong emotions are justified since her race needs to feel in such a way in order to be the strong feared warriors they have shown to be Trivia Starfire is the last of her kind after the events of The Great Time Travel Adventure She has appeared at least once in every story up til the latest upcoming story Starfire has conflicted feeling towards Marceline of friendship and jealously. She is one of the few teenaged heroes of the series alongside Heloise, Nina and Edd She and Princess Bubblegum have the same voice actor Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category: Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Husband and Wife Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe